


The Order of the Blue Balls

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Randall is chivalrous as usual, Sex Magic, Unedited trash, does it count as sex magic? it's magic sex so, virgin Gabrielle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: Still not ready to take the next step in their relationship, Gabrielle comes up with a plan to help Randall out.
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Gabrielle Dupres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Order of the Blue Balls

**Author's Note:**

> I know this glamour probably wouldn't work in canon but meh. Written on yet another whim and on mobile.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Randall sighed noticing how uncomfortably Gabrielle shifted when she felt his erection pressed against her.

"No it's fine it's totally normal. I'm sorry I'm such a square," she scoffed climbing off of his lap and resting her head again the headboard.

"Hey you aren't and it's fine. I'm fine. You said you weren't ready and I'm never going to pressure you into doing that."

"Yea but for the first time in my life I feel bad for giving someone blue balls."

"As shocking as it may seem, I'm no stranger to the condition. Just gimme a second to calm down and we can go again."

"Actually, I have a much better idea," Gabrielle grinned reaching into the nightstand for a sharpie.

"What are you doing?" Randall asked curiously.

"Chill out" she grinned grabbing the sleep mask she kept next to the bed. "I'm gonna need you to keep this on at all times and relax."

"Okay, this is actually a little kinky," Randall grinned as Gabrielle began removing his shirt.

She sat next to him and placed a kiss to his neck before pricking her finger, she wasn't about to get a lot of blood on these sheets.

Randall grinned slightly as he felt Gabrielle's weight return to his lap, she was fiddling with the button of his jeans and in no time slid them off his legs.

"Okay what's going on here?" Randall chuckled.

"I said to relax," Gabrielle spoke seductively, pressing a kiss to his ear.

Strangely enough, he felt her pressing kisses to his abs at the same time, he was confused but didn't question it. The kisses ventured lower and lower until he felt her teeth graze the skin above the waistband of his boxers.

"Woah what are you doing?" He asked jumping back both in shock and because he happened to be quite ticklish there.

"I could answer your question but I'd really rather show you," she teased pulling his boxers down causing his erection to spring free.

He held his breath in anticipation of what would come next and felt Gabrielle's wet tongue lick him from the base of his shaft to the tip. She teased the tip a bit before putting it in her mouth and working her way down, taking every inch of him into her mouth.

"Fuck," he cursed, gripping her hair tightly. 

She began bobbing her head up and down while making it all the more sloppy.

"Jesus babe that feels great," he groaned thrusting up into her mouth with more force than he'd planned.

He half expected her to stop him but when she didn't he took it as an invitation to continue fucking her throat. Under other circumstances he would've found something odd about the way she just let him use her throat the way he did but he had quite a lot of pent up frustration to get out.

"Shit I'm about to-"

"No you're not," Gabrielle teased removing the blindfold.

"Why would you stop?" He groaned throwing his head back in frustration.

"Because I'm not finished with you yet," she replied. "Look at me Randall."

"God you're perfect," he sighed breathlessly as his eyes roamed her naked body.

"Touch me."

"You want me to touch you?"

"Yes, where ever you want."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Gabrielle replied with a smile.

Randall kissed her lips and worked his way down to her neck as he slid his hand up her thigh.

"Don't be shy I said anywhere," Gabrielle replied.

He smiled against the skin of her neck and let out sigh.

"I know what you're doing Gab."

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Break the spell."

"How'd you know?" She asked removing the mask from his eyes for real this time.

"I always kinda suspected but I kinda want my first time with you to actually be with you. No matter how much time it takes."

"Really? You're willing to wait?" She asked softly.

"I know I'm kind of an asshole but I'm not that much of an asshole," Randall assured her. "When you're ready we'll do this no glamours necessary," he chuckled pulling his boxers on.

"I appreciate that."

"At least someone does, Greybeard thinks I'm a total idiot."

She chuckled at that. "Clearly I still have a lot to learn about this whole relationship thing," she replied, glad she didn't have to scheme or anything to keep Randall happy.

"Oh so it's a relationship huh? What am I, your boyfriend?" Randall teased.

"You're a guy with the worst case of blue balls in history- because he has a hot girlfriend."

"I have the hottest girlfriend," he grinned, grabbing her face and kissing her softly.

"You better not forget it," she sighed lying on his bare chest.

**Author's Note:**

> The more I rewatch the more I think something more happened between them but I still can't help my headcanon of her as a virgin or like abstinent due to a bad experience in the past or something. Anyway that may change in the coming days but for now-


End file.
